


The Soft Perfume of Warmth and Love

by BumbleBeeBri



Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sugawara Koushi, Don't post to other sites please, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex, Multi, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega/Omega, Polyamory, Scenting, Smut, Some Plot, Top Oikawa Tooru, no beta we die like daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBeeBri/pseuds/BumbleBeeBri
Summary: Suga didn’t think he could feel any better than he currently did. He was wrapped in loving arms and pressed against a warm body. He could hear the world outside his window as he was being worked closer and closer to a well needed orgasm. His breath was catching in his throat as he realized how much he was yearning to let the man behind him know that he loved him. He loved every bit of Oikawa as his hips continued to rock and his hands continued to touch the most intimate of places.Or Suga and Oikawa share a morning together.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Polyamorous DaiSuga x IwaOi [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080923
Comments: 11
Kudos: 213





	The Soft Perfume of Warmth and Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, readers! Back at it again with another piece. I recommend reading the other pieces to this series first. However, this can easily be read as a standalone fic. When it comes to the series, I've got one more piece already written, I just have to edit it. After that, I don't know how often I'll be able to add more pieces (or if I'll even be able to at all) because college is starting back up for me. I'm an English major, so I know I'll definitely be reading a ton of books and writing papers. Anyway, I'm rambling... I hope you enjoy this piece!

The first thing Oikawa heard when he woke up was noise coming from the kitchen. He kept his eyes closed as he listened to the water falling from the sink faucet. He could also hear the scraping of what he thought was a spatula against a pan. If he concentrated hard enough, he could faintly make out someone humming a tune. Rolling over, he reached a long arm across the bed. He was expecting to feel a warm body, but instead all he felt were cold sheets. 

A curious noise left the back of his throat as he finally opened his eyes. The clock read nine and Oikawa sighed at the realization that he’d slept in. He brought a hand to his forehead and groaned. He rarely got the opportunity to sleep in; however, whenever he did so, he always felt guilty for it. He was usually the one who made breakfast in the morning. It wasn’t because Suga, Iwaizumi, or Daichi wouldn’t do it. Instead, it was because it was just something Oikawa simply enjoyed doing. He loved being in the kitchen, and he loved providing his boyfriends with delicious meals. He wondered if they’d been disappointed that he hadn’t woken up on time to make them breakfast. 

Oikawa rubbed the sleep from his eyes and padded into the bathroom so he could work on waking himself up more. He brushed his teeth and washed his face before deciding to ignore how wild his hair looked. He quietly made his way to the kitchen and squinted at the sunlight filtering in from the window. He stood just outside of the kitchen and peered in to see who was occupying the space already. It was Suga. 

The older omega was puttering around the kitchen, and Oikawa watched him do so. He was in the process of making sunny side up eggs and miso soup. Oikawa could tell that the rice cooker was in use as well. Suga walked to the sink and began to wash a bowl he must’ve used prior to Oikawa waking. Unlike Oikawa, who was dressed in an old volleyball t-shirt and pajama pants, Suga was simply wearing a t-shirt that was entirely too large for him. He purposefully bought t-shirts too big for him because he liked to walk around the apartment with no pants on. Since the shirts were big, he could walk around without exposing his boxers. It wasn’t like Daichi, Oikawa, or Iwaizumi would’ve minded if he did, but they understood Suga wanting to be comfortable and still decent at the same time. 

Suga was still standing at the sink, but he was drying off his hands now. Oikawa sidled up behind him and carefully placed his hands on Suga’s hips. At the feeling of being touched, Suga jumped in surprise before laughing softly. He grabbed Oikawa’s right hand and brought it up to his face so he could press small kisses against his knuckles. 

“Good morning,” he greeted. “I didn’t know you were awake.” 

“Good morning,” Oikawa replied. “I’ve only been up for a bit. How long have you been awake? And where are Daichi and Iwaizumi?” 

“I’ve been up since seven. I woke up when Daichi and Iwaizumi did. Daichi has his morning class today and Iwaizumi decided that he wanted to go to the gym for a few hours before going to his own class later on.” 

“What did they eat for breakfast?” Oikawa asked worriedly. 

“The same thing we’re about to eat. Medama-yaki nokke gohan. The rice is ready and the eggs are almost done. I have the nori on the counter and the soy sauce, too. There’s also miso soup if you want that as well.” 

Oikawa hummed softly and pressed a kiss to Suga’s shoulder. “Sorry I slept in, I would’ve made breakfast like I usually do.” 

“It’s okay, love. You were tired, and we didn’t want to wake you.” 

“I always make breakfast though…” 

“Yeah, but we’re adults, Tooru. We can make breakfast just fine when you’re not able to, or even when you simply just don’t want to. Don’t fret.” Suga peered over his shoulder and squealed at the sight of his eggs browning. “My eggs!” 

Oikawa moved away from him so he could make it to the stove. “Do you need me to do anything?”

“Could you make us some green tea?” 

“Sure.”

While Oikawa went about making the tea, Suga concentrated on getting the food together. He scooped rice into two bowls and sprinkled the crumbled nori over it. He topped each rice filled bowl with an egg and a few drops of soy sauce. 

“Soup?” He asked softly.

“Please,” Oikawa replied. 

By the time Suga was done filling two more bowls with soup, Oikawa was setting two cups of green tea onto the counter. Suga kissed his cheek in thanks and grabbed chopsticks and soup spoons. 

“Ready?” He asked, smiling up at Oikawa.

Oikawa nodded and the two gathered up their bowls and cups. They slowly walked to the bedroom and settled down into the bed so they could eat breakfast together. 

“Do you have work today?” Oikawa questioned as he used his chopsticks to break the yolk of his egg. 

Suga hummed, “yeah, but I have a later shift. I get to spend the morning with you.” 

Oikawa smiled and began to eat some of his soup. A comfortable silence fell over the two as they focused on eating. It wasn’t as bright as it was in the kitchen due to the curtains in front of the window. Oikawa could hear the world outside and he found himself grateful for the fact that he didn’t have anywhere to be. He wasn’t ready to face the outside yet, not when he had Suga sitting beside him. 

“How did you sleep?” Suga asked softly. 

“Oh!” Oikawa perked up at the question. “I had this dream that we were packing to go to the mountains. I kept asking about…” Oikawa trailed off as he tried to remember details of his dream. “About, um…” 

“Socks?” 

“Yeah! Socks. How do you know that?” 

“You were talking in your sleep again. Daichi was getting ready for class and you were mumbling about socks. He didn’t know you weren’t awake, so he told you that he would be sure to put some on.” 

“Oh,” Oikawa blushed and sipped some of his tea. 

“You said, ‘good,’ and then asked about what type of socks he was going to wear. You two went back and forth for a bit before Daichi realized you were still asleep. It was cute.” 

Suga smiled at the sight of Oikawa’s red cheeks. He finished off his rice and egg before scooping up the last of his soup. He waited until Oikawa was finished eating before taking their empty dishes to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and decided he’d have plenty of time to wash them later on in the day. For now, he wanted to return to bed and cuddle close to his boyfriend. 

Oikawa was still sitting up when Suga returned to the bedroom. He pulled back the blanket so Suga could easily slip back into bed. Oikawa watched him yawn and lay back against the sheets. 

“Tired?” 

“A bit,” Suga answered honestly. It was the atmosphere, he was sure of it. The apartment was quiet, and he was in a warm bed with one of his boyfriends. He was full off of delicious food and the room was dimly lit. He was well relaxed and knew he could drift off if he just simply closed his eyes for a few minutes. He felt Oikawa shuffling about beside him, so he turned his head to watch him lay down, too. 

Oikawa placed his head next to Suga’s on the pillow and for a moment they just looked at each other. Suga sometimes wondered how he was lucky enough to get close to Oikawa. It was no secret that so many people knew of him when he attended Aoba Johsai. He remembered reading all about him in the volleyball magazines that Hinata and Kageyama would sometimes bring to practice. 

Suga had certainly found him intriguing, but not enough to have a full conversation with him. They shared small talk here and there, but Suga mostly watched from afar. He would admire Oikawa’s volleyball techniques while smiling in amusement at the way Iwaizumi was able to reel him back in when he got a bit too wild. It really had come as a shock to him when Oikawa had thrown an arm around his shoulder and called him ‘Suga-chan’ after a game. Suga would’ve never guessed that just about a year later he’d find himself in the same bed with him. 

“What’re you thinking about?” Oikawa asked curiously. 

“You.” 

“Good things, I hope.” 

“Always,” Suga promised. He leaned forward just a bit so he’d be able to press his lips against Oikawa’s. The two shared a soft, slow kiss and Oikawa hummed as Suga shuffled closer to him. He placed a gentle hand on his cheek and brushed his thumb against the mole he loved so much. 

“I thought you were tired,” Oikawa murmured while raising a curious brow. He didn’t protest when he felt Suga slip his leg between his own and gently grind against him. 

“I don’t mind having an orgasm or two first,” Suga replied. “As long as you don’t either.” 

“I don’t,” Oikawa confirmed. To show that he was more than willing, Oikawa rolled onto his back and pulled Suga with him. He smiled up at the older omega who was now laying on top of him. Suga’s legs were bent at the knee on either side of Oikawa’s waist while his chest was pressed against his. Oikawa rubbed small circles against his thighs before moving to cup his ass. 

Suga hummed and cupped Oikawa’s face in his hands as he leaned in to give him another kiss. Their lips moved against each other before Suga tentatively dipped his tongue into Oikawa’s mouth. He sighed softly at the feeling of Oikawa using his hands to urge his hips forward. Suga still had boxers on and Oikawa was wearing boxers and pajama pants. The friction wasn’t the best, but it was enough, and that’s all they could ask for in that moment. 

Oikawa could feel himself growing hard as Suga’s groin rubbed against his. A gasp left the back of his throat as they lined up just right. He could just barely make out the line of Suga’s own hard cock. _We’re wearing too many clothes,_ Oikawa thought briefly. He slipped a hand beneath Suga’s shirt and gently scratched his nails along the man’s spine. Oikawa chuckled at the way Suga shuddered and moaned.

“I love how responsive you are,” Oikawa whispered. 

“You’re really good at making me feel good,” he replied easily. “One of the things I love about you.” 

“You’ve got more than one?” 

Suga laughed in surprise, “of course. I’ve got a whole list.” Suga quirked an eyebrow at the curious look he was being given. “Would you like to hear some of the things?”

“I would.”

“Your ambition is something that I really admire. You’re the most ambitious person I’ve ever met. When you’ve got a goal, you put your mind to it and you don’t stop until you obtain it. It can get a bit worrisome, but overall, it’s very admirable. You’re also really funny.” Suga ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. “I don’t think a day’s gone by where I haven’t laughed, or at least giggled, at something you’ve said.”

“Should I drop out of school and become a comedian then?” 

“Definitely not.” 

Suga watched the way Oikawa’s face lit up with laughter and he couldn’t help but kiss him again. He began to move his hips once more and hummed softly at the way Oikawa’s laughter simmered down to hitched gasps. 

“Can I suck you off?” 

Oikawa whimpered at the question and nodded his head. “Please.” 

Suga sat up and shuffled about until he was between Oikawa’s legs. He helped the man out of his boxers and pajama pants before loosely gripping his erection in his hand. He placed gentle kisses on the inside of Oikawa’s thighs while he slowly jerked him off. His lips trailed up until they’d reached the head of his cock. Suga decided to leave a kiss there as well before carefully taking him into his mouth. 

Oikawa immediately reached down and carded his fingers through Suga’s hair. He did it once more before leaving them buried in the man’s soft strands. Tilting his head back, Oikawa closed his eyes and simply focused on the feeling of Suga’s mouth on him. His hips stuttered at the way he hollowed his cheeks and slowly sucked up. His tongue pressed up against the underside of his cock and he gently fondled his balls between his nimble fingers. It was all so _slow_ and _gentle_ , but Oikawa didn’t mind because it felt good. 

It wasn’t enough to make him come, but it certainly was enough to make him want to simply melt into the mattress beneath him. His hand was still in Suga’s hair, so he took the opportunity to gently scratch at the man’s scalp. Suga moaned at the feeling before releasing a small, content purr. 

“Oh,” Oikawa breathed. His hips jerked at the shock of pleasure the action brought, “that felt really good.” 

Suga took it upon himself to purposefully purr once more, but this time he massaged Oikawa’s hips with his hands. He felt him twitch against his tongue and Suga lifted up until just the head of Oikawa’s cock was in his mouth. He suckled until Oikawa was trying to pull his hips away from the steady stimulation. 

“Come up here,” Oikawa begged. His hands never left Suga’s body as the older omega shuffled back up. He licked into his mouth and groaned at the taste of himself on Suga’s tongue. He trailed the tips of his fingers up Suga’s thighs until they reached the hem of his boxers. “Take these off, yeah?” 

Suga slipped out of them easily and Oikawa pushed up the bottom of Suga’s too large shirt. He admired the cock in front of him; it was standing erect and gleaming with precum. He smeared it along his shaft before giving teasingly slow strokes of his own. 

“I’m getting you wet,” Suga muttered when he noticed his slick was beginning to coat Oikawa’s stomach. 

“It’s fine,” Oikawa replied. “You always get so wet whenever one of us touches you. It’s really hot. Here, let’s lay back down.”

Oikawa gently nudged Suga off of him so they could return to their previous position of resting their heads against the pillow. However, instead of facing one another, Oikawa made Suga face away from him. The tall omega pulled the blanket over them and Suga only had a moment to wonder what he was doing before he felt fingers slip between his legs. Oikawa lifted Suga’s right leg so he could position his own beneath it. He now had just enough room to easily reach Suga’s hole. 

Oikawa wordlessly pushed a finger in and Suga sighed. He couldn’t particularly remember the last time Oikawa had his fingers in him. He knew it’d certainly been too long though. Suga had long since learned that each of his boyfriends had a certain way of pleasuring him with their fingers. Daichi fingered him so thoroughly that Suga would be experiencing an orgasm in a matter of minutes. Iwaizumi liked to tease his fingers over his prostate and make him beg for more. Oikawa fingered him almost like Daichi did, he was thorough, but he was slow. Oikawa made him really feel the movements of his fingers. He wasn’t fingering him like he wanted Suga to achieve an orgasm. Instead, he was fingering Suga so he could just simply feel good. 

“Your fingers,” Suga gasped as Oikawa pushed in a second. 

“What about them?” Oikawa asked curiously. “Do you want them out?” 

Suga whined at the feeling of Oikawa beginning to pull them out. He reached around and gripped the man’s wrist through the blanket. 

“No.” Suga licked his lips and gently rolled his hips down against the digits that were thankfully still in him. “I just remembered that your fingers are another thing that I love about you.” 

Oikawa laughed and rewarded him with a third. Suga brought his hand back to his chest and keened as Oikawa curled his fingers towards his prostate. His thighs tensed at the pleasure that climbed up his spine and he simply knew that he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“I’m ready,” he stated, his voice slightly strained. “Please, fuck me.” 

Suga fisted the blanket close to him as Oikawa finally replaced his fingers with his cock. The initial thrust of his hips had Suga softly moaning at finally being truly filled. Since Oikawa still had one leg between Suga’s, it was easy for him to gently rock into him. He hooked his arm over Suga’s waist and slipped his hand beneath the shirt he was still wearing. His fingers brushed against a nipple and Oikawa grinned at the way Suga shuddered. 

He nuzzled his face against the crook of Suga’s neck and continued to rock his hips. With a soft sigh, he closed his eyes and focused on the delicious feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his lover. Since he was holding him in his arms, Oikawa could feel how warm Suga was. He could also smell his lovely lavender scent. Oikawa figured that if he wasn’t having sex with Suga in that moment, he could defnitely fall asleep from just how calm Suga was making him feel.

A curious noise left him as he gently squeezed the older omega. That’s something he loved about Suga. The omega had a calm presence about him. Whenever Oikawa felt himself getting frustrated with class assignments, he’d always take a break and go find Suga. Just spending a few minutes talking to him, or even simply standing beside him, was enough to have him breathing easy. 

Oikawa’s fingers flittered down Suga’s torso until they reached his cock. He couldn’t see it, but he knew it was flushed red and desperate for attention. He placed a soft kiss on Suga's shoulder and began stroking him off at the same steady, yet slow pace of his hips. 

Suga’s hips stuttered at the added pleasure. He wondered how much longer the sex was going to last, not because he wanted it to be over, but simply because he was feeling so content. If he could, he would stay in this space with Oikawa forever. This space that only consisted of them and their warmth, of them and their pleasure. 

“Can I tell you some things I love about you?” 

Suga smiled at the question and nodded his head, “if you want.” 

“Okay,” Oikawa pecked his shoulder. “I love how calming you are, and how you’re always checking up on the people around you. But, you’re also so mischievous, and I think that’s really cool, Suga-chan.” Oikawa felt the way Suga’s body shook with laughter. “You’re my partner in crime when it comes to fun antics. I can come up to you and say, ‘hey, you want to try this funny thing I saw on the internet?’ And you’ll say ‘yes’ before I even told you what it is I want to do.” 

“Like that one time we tried to see how many pocky sticks we could fit in our mouths.” Suga didn’t know if he wanted to giggle at the memory or moan at the way Oikawa was still moving against him. “That was so silly.”

“Yeah, but it was fun.” Oikawa sucked a bruise into Suga’s neck and hummed thoughtfully. “You’re so fun, and adventurous, and you always feel so good.”

“I’d hope so,” Suga replied. He turned his head and Oikawa reached over his shoulder so they could share a quick kiss. Once his head was back on the pillow, Suga placed his hand on Oikawa‘s wrist. It wasn’t meant to make him go faster. Suga just simply wanted to hold on to him. He could feel the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. It was a feeling that was settled low within himself. It was slowly but surely working its way up to completely encompass his whole body in its entirety. 

“I’m close,” Suga whispered. He let his eyes slip shut and listened to the soft little gasps that were falling from Oikawa’s lips. This, coupled with the feeling of his cock continuously prodding his prostate, had Suga’s grip on Oikawa’s wrist tightening. He tried to keep his thighs from trembling on either side of Oikawa’s, but his attempt was futile. 

Suga didn’t think he could feel any better than he currently did. He was wrapped in loving arms and pressed against a warm body. He could hear the world outside his window as he was being worked closer and closer to a well needed orgasm. His breath was catching in his throat as he realized how much he was yearning to let the man behind him know that he loved him. He loved every bit of Oikawa as his hips continued to rock and his hands continued to touch the most intimate of places. 

Suga felt Oikawa nuzzle his face against his neck, and he only had a few seconds to realize what he was gearing up to do. _“Tooru,”_ was the only thing Suga was able to muster before he was being scented. The smell of citrus surrounded him as his orgasm washed over him in waves. He moaned into his pillow and felt his toes curl as his hips weakly stuttered forward. 

Oikawa pressed his forehead against the back of Suga’s head as he began to fall into an orgasm of his own. Like Suga’s, it swept over him slowly. He found himself gasping at the crest of the pleasure as he gave one last firm roll of his hips. Suga clenched around him and Oikawa whimpered at the added pressure. His hand moved from Suga’s spent cock to his thigh. He gave it a gentle squeeze before slowly pulling out of him. 

Suga rolled over so he was facing Oikawa. He giggled at the sight of the man’s closed eyes. “Tooru, we have to get up.”

“Why?” The man whined. “I’m sleepy and warm.”

“Yes, but you’re also messy. I am, too.” Suga brushed his hand across Oikawa’s cheek. “We can take a bath together.”

Oikawa caught Suga’s hand in his own and placed a soft kiss against his knuckles. “Five minutes?”

“Just five,” Suga replied, even though he totally knew they weren’t going to get up after the time had passed. Despite his better judgment, he closed his eyes and snuggled up close to Oikawa. 

That’s how Daichi and Iwaizumi found them when they both returned to the apartment after their classes. They stood side by side as they peered down at the two sleeping omegas. Suga’s head was tucked beneath Oikawa’s chin and the tall omega had his arms wrapped around the shorter. 

“Should we wake them?” Daichi asked quietly. 

“Probably,” Iwaizumi replied. “Suga has to work in a couple of hours, and Oikawa’s not going to be able to sleep tonight if he sleeps any longer now.” 

With a nod, Daichi gently ran his fingers through Oikawa’s hair. He scratched at his scalp and smiled as he watched him begin to wake up. He blinked open his eyes and sleepily looked up at what had awakened him. When he realized it’d been Daichi, he gave the alpha a small smile of his own. He rubbed his hand against Suga’s back and felt the way he breathed deep as he slowly, but surely began to wake up, too. 

“Good afternoon, sleepyheads,” Iwaizumi greeted once he was sure the omegas weren’t going to close their eyes and fall back asleep. 

Suga sat up and stretched out his back and arms. “Hi, Iwa.” 

“What’d you two get up to this morning?”

Daichi didn’t have to look at the older alpha to know he had a smug look on his face. They were both fully aware of what had occurred while they were in class. Not only could they smell the lingering scent of arousal, but Suga was sporting a fresh hickey on his neck that hadn’t been there when either of them had left the apartment. 

“Mm,” Oikawa yawned, “we had great sex.” 

Daichi chuckled and watched as he slowly got out of the bed. Once Suga had done the same, Daichi could tell that they both weren’t fully awake yet. He ruffled Suga’s hair and kissed his forehead. “Why don’t you two go shower? I’ll make lunch, what do you want?” 

Suga looked at Oikawa, “sukiyaki?” When Oikawa gave a simple nod of his head, Suga fixed his gaze on Daichi. “Sukiyaki, please.” 

“Okay,” Daichi said before leaving the room and heading for the kitchen. 

Iwaizumi pulled the blanket off of the bed and did the same with the sheets. “I’ll make up the bed with fresh bedding.” 

“We can do it, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa protested. “We’re the ones who got it messy.” 

“It’s fine, pup,” Iwaizumi replied easily. “I don’t mind. Go have a nice shower with Suga, yeah?” 

“If you’re sure…” Oikawa trailed off. He watched Iwaizumi nod his head before turning to Suga. The shorter omega grabbed his hand and they made their way to the bathroom. 

As Iwaizumi removed the pillows from their cases he heard Oikawa mumble, “can we take that bath you mentioned before we fell asleep?” 

Suga hummed, “definitely.” 

Iwaizumi looked over his shoulder at the two retreating figures. “Don’t fall back asleep in the bath, okay? I don’t want either of you to drown.” 

“Okay, we won’t,” Suga said just before yawning. 

Iwaizumi shook his head a little and smiled in amusement. He was going to have to check on them. He focused his attention on making up the bed as fast as he could. Once he was done, he stopped by the bathroom, but he didn’t enter it. He simply stood by the door and listened to the sound of Suga and Oikawa’s voices. They sounded much more awake, so Iwaizumi was no longer concerned for their safety. He joined Daichi in the kitchen and helped him in making the sukiyaki. 

Fifteen minutes passed before Suga and Oikawa were both padding into the kitchen. Oikawa stood beside Daichi and watched him fill four bowls with sukiyaki. Once Iwaizumi whipped up some fresh green tea, the four men sat down at the table with their bowls and cups. 

“Itadakimasu,” they all said before beginning to eat. 

“I’m cold,” Suga murmured as an afterthought. 

Iwaizumi gave him a pointed look, “you wouldn’t be cold if you were wearing pants.” 

“Or you could just cuddle me after we finish eating,” Suga suggested. He smiled as he watched the older alpha playfully roll his eyes. 

“Okay, I will,” Iwaizumi agreed. 

Oikawa looked at Daichi expectantly. 

“You’re fully clothed,” Daichi stated. 

“So? I still want cuddles, too.”

With a chuckle, Daichi nodded to let him know he would indeed cuddle with him after lunch. They finished eating their food in a comfortable silence. Once the dishes had been washed and dried, the four piled onto the couch that they all barely fit on. Suga was wrapped up in Iwaizumi’s arms, his legs tucked up close to his chest. Daichi had Oikawa’s head resting on his torso while the man’s long legs were stretched out across the length of the couch. 

“I’ll only be able to sit for a few minutes,” Suga informed. “I have to get ready for my shift.”

Iwaizumi gave a rumble of acknowledgment. He rocked Suga gently and the omega let his head rest against his shoulder. He sighed in content and simply settled for listening to Iwaizumi debate with Oikawa on why soba noodles were better than udon noodles. He’d had similar debates with Daichi before, but listening to Iwaizumi list off the pros of soba had Suga realizing just how much he loved hearing the man talk. 

Suga eventually had to get up and start getting ready for work. As he left his three boyfriends on the couch, he began to think about all of the things he loved about Iwaizumi. At face value, Iwaizumi came off as very ‘no nonsense’ to those who didn’t know him. Suga knew that was absolutely far from the truth though. He loved listening to the man’s laugh as he teased Oikawa. He loved the smile that dawned his face when he had all three of his boyfriends around him. He loved the man’s work ethic when he had an assignment. He knew how to get things done despite sometimes needing to take little breaks here and there so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed. Most importantly, Suga loved the added sense of safety and security that Iwaizumi possessed. 

It wasn’t until Suga was preparing to leave for work that he realized it. He pressed his usual goodbye kiss to Daichi’s lips before moving to do the same to Oikawa and Iwaizumi. The tall omega pressed an extra kiss of his own to each of Suga’s cheeks and Suga laughed at the surprise. His smile only grew as he turned to make his way out of the apartment and Iwaizumi said, “be safe.”

Suga fought the urge to turn around and simply just not go to work. He didn’t want to leave. He’d spent the entire morning with Oikawa, and yet, he still wanted to spend even more time with him. He wanted to be back in Iwaizumi’s arms, but he knew they’d be open and waiting for him when he returned. Suga was walking down to the parking lot of the apartment complex when he finally allowed himself to acknowledge his realization. He could remember the moment he knew he loved Daichi. He smiled to himself because he finally knew for Oikawa and Iwaizumi, too. He hadn’t even bonded with either man yet, but Suga knew with his whole heart that he loved them.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos, and constructive critiques are more than welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
